


等待戈多

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland





	等待戈多

1.

克罗里和天使做爱的时候，第一遍总是很粗鲁，完全是兽性的发泄；之后，他会和天使做第二遍，缠缠绵绵，极尽温柔。

他是蛇，伊甸园里最古老的诱惑，稍不留意就诱入人心，致人堕落。

但他诱惑不了天使，诱惑不了亚茨拉斐尔。虽然天使半闭着眼，赤裸着身体躺在他旁边；虽然他们才完成一次欢爱，但是亚茨拉斐尔不爱他，不是他要的那种爱。天使只是配合，配合他欲望的发泄，只当他是一位需要救赎的朋友，尽管这个救赎需要奉献身体，需要天使忍受人类原始的污浊。

天使说，“来吧，克罗里。”然后闭上眼，好像这是一种酷刑。

所以他第一次往往很狠，想让天使痛，在痛里找到那么一点真实，越痛越好。后来天使真被他搞痛，好看的面目紧皱，眼睫被汗水泪水打透；传说天使身体碰过的水都会化作钻石，但那钻石只是从脸颊滚下去，热乎乎的落在他手背，他一颗就受不了，开始心疼，俯下身去轻轻的吻，他的邪恶不在了，就那样烟消云散，只剩一点点可怜，可怜天使怎么不能给他一点爱。他去求，讨好一样吻天使的脖颈，吻乳尖，吻敏感处，他做第二次，只为了让天使舒服。

他求他，求天使，说，“亚茨拉斐尔，明天我要走，去欧洲……”他说，把头埋在天使汗湿的发间，“这是任务。”

天使被他搞的有气无力，说，“哦。”很简单的回复，简单的不在乎。

克罗里没说他订了两张票，没说他都计划好，这次任务他们可以偷偷去旅游，先去罗马，再去佛罗伦萨，去好多好多地方。

天使不在乎，他只是轻轻“哦”了一声，就让克罗里所有的努力滑过去，成为一个无稽之谈。克罗里在天使看不到的地方苦笑，苦笑着又整个去抱，他抱天使，就像缺爱抱着布偶的孩子，他的爱只有这时候才存在，才不是独角戏。

这时候，他听天使问，声音模模糊糊从发着白光的天堂传来：

“你去多久？”

他微笑，一阵惨淡的幸福，想天使还是在乎他，至少那么一点儿。他撒谎，“大概三百年，”不知道三百年够不够天使想他，“和我一起去吧，亚茨拉斐尔，不然你见我就是下下下个世纪了。”

他半开玩笑的把邀请送了出去，对面没有回应。他穿衣服很快的下床，身后也没有挽留的声音，他习惯了，他说，“——我还有点事，去的话，明天八点，我在莱斯特广场。”

说完，不等天使拒绝，他就推开店门走进了夜色。

2.

克罗里靠着消防栓，在禁止吸烟的标志下点燃了一支烟。

他在莱斯特广场的地铁站，手腕上的表显示：九点四十三。

他在等亚茨拉斐尔，已经等了一个小时四十三分。

他本要去第六区的希思罗机场赶飞机，为了这场漫长等待，他让飞机晚点了三个钟。他站在那里，周围人来人往，下一班地铁三分钟后就到。空调吹来冷瑟瑟的风，吹断了他手里的烟灰，落了他黑色皮夹一身。

亚茨拉斐尔不会来了。

电子屏幕上的红色亮起，列车进站，他抖落皮夹克上的烟灰，直起身，感应门一开，就踏了进去。

3.

亚茨拉斐尔本来是要去的。

他行李都收拾好，翻箱倒柜，找出来一个上世纪的安特丽布箱。鉴于时间紧张，第二天早上就要出发，他舍弃了人类的睡眠时间，一直在收拾行装。他装了一半那个箱子就满了，《女巫预言：中世纪以来的美味》无论如何也塞不进去，他还要装几个备用袖扣，几包浓缩红茶饼，一个或许用得上的怀表；克罗里没说具体去哪儿，欧洲，或许去丹麦和冰岛，他还得带件羊驼绒的西装……

早上六点，天泛着冷淡的黄，他七七八八收拾出来一个布箱，两个提包。

他坐在沙发上，吃最后一口英国味的司康，抹凝脂奶油时，书店门响了。

他的书店营业时间不定，时晚时早，时间排的稀乱，就是为不要太多人打搅。他名义卖书，实际上不太喜欢过多人间烟火嘈嘈杂杂的。

今天的营业时间是六点到九点，不速之客就是抽这个空子来到。

两位地狱公爵门一推就进来，边走边打量，最后停在亚茨拉斐尔1943年置办的土耳其裁绒地毯上。亚茨拉斐尔看着两位脏兮兮的恶魔踩在他的裁绒地毯上，但这两位是克罗里的上级，看在克罗里的面子上，他能忍的。

他站起来，清清嗓子，正要说“你好”“欢迎光临”或者什么。两位恶魔不知从哪儿拿来一个袋子，哗啦啦把一堆白花花的东西倒在了地毯上。他准备好的问候语还没出口就死掉，变成提示：“我这儿是书店，不收破烂。”

“别急嘛，”利古尔一脚把东西踢到他跟前。

“我们送东西来的，天使，”哈斯塔指了指地上的东西，“那是克罗里。”

“——抱歉？”

“克罗里死了。”哈斯塔说，站得离他近了一点，在充满浮尘的光线里，亚茨拉斐尔发现哈斯塔的眼睛青肿，像是被谁打了一拳。

“这是他的蛇骨，我们从圣水里捞出来的，可能是喝醉了没看清，或者自杀身亡，”他啐了一口，“谁知道。”

地下一盘白森森的蛇骨，七零八落的在亚茨拉斐尔脚边躺着。

“啊，对了，”哈斯塔恍然想起什么，在兜里翻来翻去，找出一个物件，“这是捞他时一起捞出来的，你看认不认得。”

亚茨拉斐尔本来一点也不信哈斯塔的话，心脏却在看到东西的瞬间痛起。

他看到了他的戒指。

4.

飞机长途太漫长。

克罗里无聊的看着天外的云。

亚茨拉斐尔没来，他一个人。哈斯塔说这次任务完全公费，他问什么吩咐，哈斯塔说，旅游就行了，上级吩咐，转一圈回来，就算任务结束。

他抖开一份地图，看着哈斯塔画的旅游路线，想这任务还真是奇了。

这时，一声婴儿啼哭打断了他的思路，他身边那个本该是亚茨拉斐尔的位置被一个女人占了，吵闹的婴儿就是这女人的。他捂住耳朵，本来气流颠簸和引擎轰鸣就搞得他难受的要死，现在罪上加罪。他可是个恶魔，为什么要和人类一起来受这个罪。都怪哈斯塔，任务协议上写什么：必须以人类方式出行，必须旅游满12个月，秘密任务，不能让任何人知道。

这看起来可不像个任务，倒像是让他来修生养性的。

他安慰自己，这没什么，他六千年的追爱史比这个惨多了。

他是恶魔，应该本能的防御爱这种东西，就像躲避圣水一样。那东西灼人。谁知道恶魔的爱是什么时候产生的呢，就那么悄无声息的来了，他想拒绝，可爱情这种东西是单靠他的力量拒绝不了的，他只有无能无力的看着爱在他体内生根发芽，根深蒂固的存下来，变重，变痛，变得求生不得求死无路。

他是在一次偶然里开始爱亚茨拉斐尔的。

那时候，初来乍到，人间的各项规律都需要熟悉，人类该有的习惯都得做到。别的还好，就是晚上睡觉这件事把他和亚茨拉斐尔困扰的不行，这个活动对不需要睡眠的天使恶魔来说，太无聊。最后是亚茨拉斐尔决定，一回生两回熟，我们练习练习。经商议，克罗里睡白天，亚茨拉斐尔睡黑夜，醒着的那人就坐在床边看着，看彼此是不是睡得不规范。

克罗里坐在床边，天使躺尸一样，痛苦的躺在床上，一个左翻，一个右翻，又翻回来，“为什么这么难。”

“我有个主意，”克罗里说，躺了过去，“抱点什么东西容易入睡，人类都是这样干的。”他半开玩笑地说，“我可以勉为其难让你试试。”

他没有引诱的意思，只是一个单纯的善意帮助。他贴着天使躺，觉得这样不太顺手，背过身对着亚茨拉斐尔，说，“来吧，试试看。”

天使没动静。

没动静了三十秒。

没动静了一分钟。

他回头去看，看到天使也在看他。他们离的很近，呼吸拂在一起，人类的呼吸，平稳是一般，急促是意外；天使急促很有特色，他在里面探出一点压抑，一点克制，就这样压上了天使半开半闭的嘴唇，迫于引诱的天性，迫于一种原始的冲动，吻到了天使的唇，尝到柔软的月亮。他很快意识到自己做了什么，蛇瞳有一瞬扩张，然后挪开，挪的也很快，好像那样做这个吻就不见。

“抱歉。”他说，不怎么眨眼的他那瞬眨了好几下。

他以为会看到冷漠，厌弃，恶心，或什么别的被恶魔吻后不出所料的反应。没有。他看到了一道缝隙，洁白无暇的天使眼里一阵迷乱，一阵不知所措，一阵渴求闪过去；一瞬之间，洁白的壳破裂了，天上的月亮坠落人间。

亚茨拉斐尔也是可以被诱惑的。

被他。

他可以碰月亮。

他爱这样的亚茨拉斐尔，他想，慌乱的发现自己在用爱这个字眼，有点怕起来，想得到一点安慰，整个身贴过去，抱着亚茨拉斐尔，像一条蛇一样皮肤挨紧皮肤，希望他不是一个人这么无助。

天使没有拒绝。

那一刻，他以为是成功，是默许。然而不，都不是，只是天使博大的爱，爱他像爱万物。他求，他索取，他把亚茨拉斐尔的身体打开，他把精液留在天使的身体里，高潮过后抱天使，抱的那样紧。可天使不爱他，从不主动的爱。

或许旅游是个好主意。

暂时离开。

他这样想着，在飞机轰鸣里闭上了眼。

5.

亚茨拉斐尔坐在长椅上，这里是他和克罗里来过无数次的圣詹姆斯公园。湖里的鸭子和天鹅淡漠的游水，风从悬铃木枯黄的叶间飒飒而过。

克罗里走的时候是夏天，现在是秋日了。

他坐在椅子上，手里抱着一个包，包是黑色的，牛津纺质地，面料很软。包里装着克罗里的蛇骨，蛇骨盘成一盘，刚好装下。他最初用手提包，一边的胳膊很容易累痛，而且，只能提在身侧的一边，克罗里离他太远。他想到了背包，和他一身衣装格格不入的背包，把克罗里装在里面，坐的时候就抱在怀里，起身走时就背在身后，像一个拥抱。

他抱着，出神，看到对面的白金汉宫。

今天是周二。

他总周二来，那是很久前他和克罗里约成的惯例。那时，他俩任职内阁，每周二晚是首相向女王汇报的时间，他们就约在一早见面，投硬币决定晚上的偷听人选。

总是他去。

估摸他躲在柜子里展不开翅膀，听邱吉尔和英王谈莎士比亚棺材盖板时，克罗里正在哪个酒馆里潇潇洒洒地饮个痛快。

他想着想着，笑起来，笑着笑着那笑又淡下去，没了。开始出神，发呆。

那一天，哈斯塔和利古尔带了克罗里的蛇骨进来，他死活不信，但他们拿出来的证据却不由他。那是他的戒指。他的天使尾戒，六千年几乎从不离身，就给过一个人。给的那天是克罗里走的前一晚，在他的书店，在他们上床做爱之前。

他们在喝酒，喝的是法国葡萄汁，还有教皇新堡产的几瓶红葡萄酒，或许还有几瓶罗曼尼·康蒂——总之，他喝的有点醉，连说话的语调都变得懒洋洋。恶魔在讲他遇到的一个纽卡斯尔来的女巫，说那个女巫完全不知道自己是女巫，乱搞天气，下冰雹，怎样怎样。他就笑，笑眯眯的看着恶魔，听得迷迷糊糊，看恶魔嘴唇放在玻璃杯壁上饮酒，喝下玫瑰色的液体，喉结滚动。恶魔也看他，亚茨拉斐尔知道，但他捕捉不到墨镜下的眼，就去摘。恶魔顺势在他尾指上吻了吻，吻上了他的尾戒。

他的心狂跳，止不住，血液哗哗的在皮肤下奔涌。他要克制，他是天使，天使怎么能爱恶魔，天使和恶魔是对立的，水火不容。他怎么能爱克罗里，地狱知道会把克罗里毁掉。他的爱不能做这种事，不能推克罗里下火坑，他是天使，天使赐福，不能引祸。

他一动不动。

克罗里弯腰给他续酒，喊他，“喂，亚茨拉斐尔……”

他接过酒杯，把戒指扔进了恶魔奉上的酒杯，他的玻璃杯，金色沉入红色。

他直觉自己做了件大事。

恶魔停在那里，没反应来他举动的意思，仅凭良好的直觉就去接杯子，把酒液连金戒一起饮下，最后尖牙咬着戒指，天真的问他，“怎么啦？”

那是恶魔，稍有不慎就会被诱惑。

“没……没什么。”他假装无事，就像恶魔假装不知道他在讨什么东西。最后，他眼睁睁看着恶魔拿走他的尾戒，装进自己兜中。他想，算了，时间还长，总能讨回来。

而今戒指在，克罗里死了。

他又问谁去讨呢。

6.

克罗里旅行了三个月，从夏至秋，一路从波罗的海的什切青到亚得里亚海的特里斯特。

他一个人坐在海边小镇的餐馆里，点了一份帕尔马火腿，又点了一份墨鱼汁意大利面。事实上，他并不想吃这些东西，对面的座位空空如也，他没有胃口。

他是个很没耐心的人，和亚茨拉斐尔六千年处下来，已经可以从刚开始吃牡蛎坐不住十分钟，到后面可以去丽兹耗一个下午，就那么坐着，和亚茨拉斐尔有一搭没一搭的聊天；聊19世纪烧焦豌豆做的咖啡，烤面包和烤馒头的区别，植物育儿指南，絮絮叨叨，言不对题，日子就那样恍惚过去，快的遥不可及。

他推门走了出去。迎面而来是温咸的海风，亚得里亚海，蓝的无边无际，和苍穹蓝成一片。

毫无杂质的蓝色灼痛了他的眼，让他想起同样漂亮的蓝色眼睛，同样的美丽，可惜就和海一样不属于他。海无穷无尽，从这个城镇绵延到下个城镇。

从来只有人爱海，海不会爱他。

7.

亚茨拉斐尔去了克罗里家。

他从没有在无邀请的情况下来过。

他站在入口处，开了外面的门，里面的门没关，锁不知被什么烫过，烧坏了，一推就开。

一进门，就看到克罗里的绿植，失去了主人的植物还不知道失去了主人，听见脚步声就颤抖，以为回来的是克罗里，直到亚茨拉斐尔的手抚上这些多叶蕨类的叶子，它们安静了，享受起来。

这种室内绿植早淘汰，只有克罗里还养着。亚茨拉斐尔说，你真的很爱它们，克罗里就咆哮，一那不是爱，二他也绝不爱；此后还是每日浇水，悉心照料，发脾气的时候被亚茨拉斐尔撞见，恶魔正为一盆绿叶哭泣，说小朋友晒太阳时从楼上掉下去，还没长开就摔得粉碎。

克罗里还有一辆宾利，1926年款；还有一位朋友，一位天使，有时执着的令人难受，是不太好的一位朋友。亚茨拉斐尔想，他大概是恶魔忍受时间最长的东西，比过1926年的宾利，比过上个世纪的植物。

他目光遥望到很远很远去，看过房屋的尖端，看白鸟盘旋起落，看到克罗里看过的一切。

他想，要是克罗里活着就好了。

要是再给他一次机会。

8.

克罗里是在机场碰见亚茨拉斐尔的。

他一人旅游实在无聊，时间不到就坐了英航回来。他拖着行李箱，经过一扇一扇巨大的玻璃窗。

机场左边登机，右边是出口，两流人群向着不同的方向走。

他就在那时看见了亚茨拉斐尔，一个背影，匆匆一瞥。他又倒回去，看亚茨拉斐尔背身和机场工作人员说话。

有那么一瞬间，他以为亚茨拉斐尔来接他；但显然不是，亚茨拉斐尔站在登机口，拎着一个皮箱，胸前背着一个包，像是要走。

“……先生，我们也是没办法，这次航班满员，行李架不够，一人只能带一件随身物。”

“可是，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“办托运的三号窗口要走十分钟，现在已经开始登机了。”

他就不能用点奇迹什么的吗，变个戏法也行啊。眼看亚茨拉斐尔在那儿纠缠不清，克罗里忍不住的走过去，取下眼镜，打算使点小把戏。

“——”他还什么都没说，亚茨拉斐尔看到他，抢先一步，“克罗里？”

“啊，天使，”他彬彬有礼说，“下午好。”这是他在五个月的旅游中想出来的，彬彬有礼的冷漠，反正亚茨拉斐尔不肯爱他，他干嘛总是凑上去一点尊严也没有呢，他是爱天使，很爱，但他心里不平衡，他自私的想让天使和他一样爱他。

他得坚持住了，就这样，冷漠一点。狠狠心，坚持一两天总没问题，再差，一两个钟头总可以。

但事实上，他只坚持了两秒，他也没想到天使会突然来抱他，这种事他六千年都没想过。他手足无措僵在那里，几个工作人员还在看他，周围还有旅客，亚茨拉斐尔怎么会这么不管不顾，不怕被发现吗，发现在和恶魔交往，和他。

亚茨拉斐尔的身体在抖，埋头在他肩膀上，他立刻就心软，几秒前的雄心壮志烟消云散，用手在天使背上轻轻拍，摸到柔细的面料，在亚茨拉斐尔耳边柔声说，“嗨，天使，怎么了？”

亚茨拉斐尔没说话，只是抱着他。过了半会儿，才结束拥抱，结束的决绝而突然，问他，“这几个月你去哪儿了？”

“旅游啊。”他实话实说。

“活得特别好？”这话问的生气。

克罗里想，天使这话问的绝了，不问“旅游的怎样”“风景美吗”，却问他活得好不好，还好他理解能力强，他谦虚地说，“也不是特别好，还行。有些地方我去过，哈斯塔的旅游路线估计是给他自己设计的。”

他不知道这句话哪里说的不对，亚茨拉斐尔突然沉下脸，少有的生气，猛地给他怀里塞了一个包。他诚惶诚恐抱好，打开一看，白森森的东西莫名眼熟，“这什么？”

“我也想知道。”

9.

他们坐在返程出租车上，亚茨拉斐尔握着他的手，握的很紧，就是不和他讲话，气还是气着的。他们在沉默里交流，彼此陪伴，倒也交流的很好。

亚茨拉斐尔和他讲了蛇骨的事。哈斯塔为了让他和亚茨拉斐尔分开，一边支开他让去旅游，一边去骗亚茨拉斐尔。

回家的时候，克罗里又发现他家门锁坏了。

烧坏的。

鉴于第一层门没事，克罗里立刻就明白，一定是哈斯塔闯进来过。他给地狱保存的只有外门钥匙，里面的只有亚茨拉斐尔和他有。他就说，玻璃柜里放了三百多年的蛇骨是怎么被哈斯塔拿走的；那条蛇曾经舍生取义让他美餐一顿，雨林森蚺，他惦记恩情就拿回来摆着了。至于戒指，他当时想，如果一直不还，亚茨拉斐尔就会来找他了，于是去地铁等人也没拿，放在桌子上，又被两位小偷爵爷给顺走。

事实大致就是这样，不过克罗里没想到的是，那天晚上，哈斯塔和利古尔因为不信任他，在书店外偷听，当然，什么也没听到；克罗里抛下那句邀请，就掀了门冲了出来，急慌慌的，没有一点预兆，用力过猛，把门口的哈斯塔撞得不轻。他完全没发现黑暗里还有两位公爵。哈斯塔为了报一眼之伤，骗亚茨拉斐尔，说克罗里死了。后来，哈斯塔的眼睛肿了两周零三天。

10.

克罗里站在那里。

他在解释他的任务。

他说他以为是亚茨拉斐尔不想去，于是一直没有联系，“对不起，天使。”他为他的自私道歉，“我没去三百年，你知道我不可能离开你那么久。”

亚茨拉斐尔站在那里，听着他的表白，沉默的听，让克罗里害怕，又来了，那种坠落的感觉，问句和爱与他一起从云端坠落，无休无止，没有任何能抓住的东西，没有任何解救办法，没有呼救声，就在沉默的坠落里那样死去。只有亚茨拉斐尔能救他，可天使在想什么呢，天使爱他吗，会原谅他吗。

“我辞职了。”亚茨拉斐尔突然开口。

他的坠落轰然堕地。

他在朦胧里抓到了一点东西，还不甚明了，不过够了，够他停止坠落。

亚茨拉斐尔说，“知道你‘死后’，我很后悔，克罗里，我想做点补偿，向加百利辞职，卖掉了书店，想用这些钱带你去旅游。你邀请我的那天我犹豫了，我最后决定要去，但想的还是偷偷的，好像和你一起是什么很大的坏事。得知你死后，我来过你家，站在你站过的位置，突然想通：爱没有错，天使也可以爱恶魔。我做的不够，远远不够你爱我那样坦诚，现在你回来了，我恳请你原谅我。我很抱歉，一直以来，十分对不起。”

“我……”克罗里开口，词句无意义的在胸腔里滚动，他试图在一团燃烧起来的幸福中抓住那个最精准，最想说的那句话，那个词，“我很想你。”他最后只说出这么一句。

“我也是，克罗里。”

他听见亚茨拉斐尔说“我也”，多么妙的语句，一句“我也”，起承转合，分开五个月空白就那样填上了，你想我我也想你，于是那五个月还在一起。克罗里笑，他的笑抑制不住的流露，他等了很久很久的东西就这么突然来到，太突然，他缺乏舞台经验的站在那里，不知如何反应。

这次是亚茨拉斐尔吻他，一个湿漉漉的吻，印在他的嘴唇上，他吻到悠然的蓝色，吻到大海，月亮在唇边发烫。他们滚烫的鼻息交缠在一起；亚茨拉斐尔抓住他的手，握的很紧，每一寸接触的皮肤都在接吻。

他硬了，喘着气，“你这样我会忍不住……”

“那就别忍。”天使亲和的说。

然后，自然而然，他们就滚到了床上去，这样做爱也不是一回两回，讨论谁先解的裤腰带毫无意义。

克罗里沉浸的埋头在天使洁白的羽翅间，闻到香草冰激凌，淡淡的奶香。他在吻天使的那一刻，把挺硬的阴茎埋到了天使准备好的穴内，不出所料地吻到一声呻吟。他被这暧昧的呻吟刺激，低头去咬天使的脖子，去吻天使的乳尖，他凌乱的吻就像壶中倒出的水，想听更多呜咽。他在抽动中感到一浪一浪的高潮逼进。那一刻，亚茨拉斐尔是神，而他是毁神的人。他泄在亚茨拉斐尔的身体里，橙红色的卷发疲倦的散在眉前，他看到一点点光，被挡住，看不真切，那光要消散了，他突然害怕起来，觉得太好，怕的闭上眼。

这时，天使伸手撩开了他的落发，手指轻轻抚着他的脸。

他睁开眼，看着亚茨拉斐尔眼里温和的蓝，感到天使的触摸，很缓很缓的展出一个笑，“亚茨拉斐尔，这真的……真的……”他抱紧天使，想不出话。天使也回抱他，抚摸着他的黑色羽翼，“我知道，我知道那什么感觉，克罗里。”

天使的话语从唇间滑出，安慰他，承认他，每一个字都在迅速汽化，烈酒灼着他的心、肺，暖的不需要再去讨什么，不需要第二次欢爱。他得到了。他只是长久长久紧紧搂着他的爱，宽心时舒适的躺在天使怀里，渴求时就去渴求的碰，讨要到带着潮湿的风的吻，讨爱。

他知道天使原谅他，因为他也原谅天使。

温情将等待撕的粉碎。

一切尘埃落定。

（全文完）


End file.
